1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to papermaking processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, retention agents including acrylamide and starch are used to improve the filler particle retention rate of paper pulp. However, for precipitated calcium carbonate (PCC) and other filler particles having smaller particle size, the filler particle retention effect of the retention agents is weaker than for filler particles having larger particle size, such as ground calcium carbonate and kaolin.
Therefore, what is needed is a papermaking process which can effectively improve the retention rate of precipitated calcium carbonate and other filler particles having smaller particle size.